


WORKSKIN TESTING [delete later]

by suntokki



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suntokki/pseuds/suntokki





	WORKSKIN TESTING [delete later]

sans:  
steak puns are a rare medium. well done 

papyrus:  
I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS 


End file.
